galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Team
The Team is the fourth episode of Galactik Football. Summary The team that Aarch has put together has been approved and is now headed for the moon of Ibo. They’ll be playing a friendly match against the legendary Wamba team, whose star attacker Lun Zaera is especially dangerous. D’Jok wonders why Tia is the only one who has the Breath. She seems to be guarding a secret… Plot The Team are on a ship on course for the Wamba's Planet where they would be playing a friendly match. Aarch gives the team a brief description of the Wamba's abilities and advantages and also gives them a brief explaination of the past of The Breath of Akillian. Their ship lands on the planet which looks like a swampy forest with straw huts for homes. The team sits down to a banquet with The Wamba's team and their coach where they learn that Aarch had previously lived on the Wambas Planet after he left the Shadows after he got sick from The Smog. In a flashback, it is also shown that he was taken care of by Dame Simbai, a medic who lived on the planet. In normal time, Simbai and Aarch meet (Aarch does not know about her connection to the Flux Society) and they discuss old times and Aarch offers her a position as the teams medic. Elsewhere, Rocket and Tia are sitting together by the riverbank when they are approached by a wamba who states that he has seen Tia before, when she denies comment, the pair of them leave to the stadium. The team gather in the locker room (Thran has an upset stomach from eating the wambas cuisine) when Ahito suddenly wakes up and suggests a name for the team, Snow Kids, the team and staff agree on the name and then Clamp hands the team a set of jearseys that match those used by the original Akillian team. Aarch then gives the players their positions (Micro-Ice horrified to find that he was placed as a substitute). The match begins and the wambas begin by demonstrating their speed, agility and their flux, The Roar. Sinedd begins to show selfish playing by hogging the ball and not passing to others, it was not long after til the wambas scored a goal. Sinedd then attempts to foul a player however they maintain control of the ball and score again. Aarch watches angrily and refuses to substitute Sinedd for Micro-Ice as he wants them to find their places in the game. Rocket then passes to Tia who uses The Breath to score. One of the Wambas, Zun-tantalio looks at Tia and remembers Artegor's words. Tia manages to gain possession of the ball again and as she runs for goal, Zun runs at her and using The Roar and slams into her at full speed. Tia is left badly injured and is taken off the pitch. D'Jok furious, attempts to comfront the wamba but Woowamboo steps in and angrily asked what was the matter with his teammate. Zun claimed that he couldn´t control his breath, (which was an obvious lie). In the locker room, the team gather around her and are wondering how to help her when Dame Simbai appears and tells them that Tia is in good hands. Back on Akillian, a pirates vessel lands at Aarch’s Acadamy in the Akillian Stadium, Corso, one of the pirates generals, hacks the door and gains them access to the Acadamy. At the same time, Snow Kids have nearly arrived back on Akillian, Aarch and Clamp talk about why the wambas performed that near fatal foul, suggesting that someone had set it up. On Akillian, Artegor was speaking to the wamba he had bribed stating that Tia would recover and that he wouldn’t be paying him the rest for a half finished job, he then hands the money too the wamba who had spoken to Tia and Rocket before calling Akillian police about a serious matter. In Clamps lab, the pirates are looking to salvage anything they can get, their leader Sonny Blackbones is also there and after he spots a symbol on a piece of paperwork, he tells the pirates to drop and leave everything despite their protests. Soon after alarms ring out everywhere, the pirates flee to their ship and hide. Aarch lands his ship and he is confronted by the police saying that they were looking for Tia who had run away from her parents. Tia then reveals that the people on the video message she had given Aarch were actors and that she wanted to be on the team so badly that she ran away. The police then take Tia away to the horror of the team. The pirates hover above, Sonny watches them through binoculars and then he spots Clamp who is holding paperwork with the symbol on it. Sonny appears to know Clamp as he says “No it can’t be him” and the episode closes. Episode Notes *Ahito names Aarch's team, Snow Kids. *The Snow Kids play a friendly match with The Wambas, but it is cancelled due to one of them performing a foul on Tia. *Tia is taken off the team. Category:Episodes